Conventionally, when an inkjet printer prints on contoured objects, the print quality on the contoured surfaces is poor due to the turbulence caused by movement of the print head assembly during printing. In addition, when a curing lamp is employed to enhance the cure times of the printed ink on the contoured objects, ink droplets can inadvertently be deposited on the print heads of the inkjet printer and become cured by the effect of reflected stray UV light which can cause premature failure of the print heads. Some examples of these conventional systems can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,302,506 and 9,272,815, U.S. Pat. Pub. Nos. 2016/0052312 and 2016/0147153, “Reducing Light Reflection—Technical Note—Phoseon Technology”, Phoseon Document No. 29321 Rev 6.0, and “Characterization of the Reflectivity of Various Black Materials”, Marshall et al.